Legend of Daytime Shooting Star
by MrA2Z
Summary: One-Shot Fic. After ten years, Suzume Yosano has finally graduated from Tokyo University and she is happily married with the one she deeply loved. What started as the rumor thought of by Yosano's friends merely for fun back then, now became the famous legend that has spread throughout the entire high school campus, where Yosano is now the teacher in that school!


_This is my very first one-shot and my very first Hirunaka no Ryuusei fanfic. I just want to create something that happened a few years after the manga. But since that is still a long way to go before we can see the real ending, I thought about my own ending. Maybe this one shot can be a continuation somehow after that._

_Another thing: I'm quite amazed that there are so many fanfics in here about Mamura and Yosano. From the very beginning I felt entirely different about the characters. Until now that feeling never changed: I still admire Shishio-sensei. The current chapter is great, but I still ship Sensei and Yosano. There may be only a few of us authors here who vote for Sensei, so I'm glad I'm not alone! :)_

_ I hope you guys enjoy this. I'd love to hear about my readers! So please let me know what you all think at the reviews section. Sensei haters are very welcome. I'm alright with you guys. Take care! ~MrAZ_

**##########=====xxx=====##########**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Everything about Hirunaka no Ryuusei is owned by Yamamori Mika and not mine. There are characters here in the fanfic that are not in the manga, so those are the only characters that are mine. _

**Summary:** After ten years, Suzume Yosano has finally graduated from Tokyo University and she is happily married with the one she deeply loved. What started as the rumor thought of by Yosano's friends merely for fun back then, now became the famous legend that has spread throughout the entire high school campus, where Yosano is now the teacher in that school! Just what is the Legend of Daytime Shooting Star all about?!

* * *

**##########=====xxx=====##########**

**A one-shot precious creation by MrAZ**

**Presents**

**The Legend of Daytime Shooting Star**

**##########=====xxx=====##########**

* * *

It was a very fine, sunny weather in Tokyo. The skies opened its curtain to welcome cool Spring. Cherry blossom trees swayed gracefully against a gentle breeze, letting down beautiful confetti of soft pink and white petals. The school opened its doors to welcome the students in its first term of the year.

Today was the first day of classes. Inside a classroom, Shishio Satsuki stood behind the desk, facing his students after the morning call. Even after ten years, the handsome teacher still looked very young as he was the first time we saw him in the manga. Shishio was now taller though, this was the only change in him. But the thick, black hair combed neatly and the sleek suit and tie were just the same style. As for the students, Shishio-sensei was still the favorite of all teachers. Whichever class he would be the homeroom teacher in, that class would be the luckiest. He was looking calmly at the entire class.

"Okay, it's good to see you in such nice moods, everyone," Shishio said with a warm smile. "Unfortunately, I'm sorry to let you know that I'm not your homeroom teacher. . ."

A soft buzz sounded immediately from the students. They were all curious and a bit worried to hear such news.

"Your homeroom teacher is absent for today," Shishio continued, as if understanding their curiosity silently. "That teacher is new together with other new teachers in our school. But due to circumstances regarding health, your teacher couldn't make it. So now I'm here to substitute some of the subjects and be your homeroom teacher for now."

A student from the middle of the class raised his hand up. "Ano, excuse me Shishio-sensei."

"What is it, Hiroaki-kun?" Shishio said.

"Um, is the rumor going around the campus true, sir?" the guy named Hiroaki asked.

"About what?" Shishio asked.

"That you got married."

Just then, everyone was a buzz.

"EH– ?!"

"Sensei is married?!"

"Really?! To whom?"

"When?!"

Shishio scratched the back of his head in amazement and smiled. "Ah-ah. . . So it has spread in the school, too. Those old teachers. . ."

"Please tell us, Shishio-sensei!"

"Come on!"

Shishio looked up and looked at them. "Yes. . . That is true. I'm happily married to the one I deeply love."

"REALLY–!"

A guy from the back spoke. "So that means the legend is true then Shish–!"

Almost all the guys from the back had slapped their hands shut to the guy named Kyouta. The poor guy just sank deep in his chair. His mouth was completely covered with so many strong hands.

"Huh? What did you say, Kyouta-kun?" Shishio said, perplexed.

"Ehehehe, nothing Shishio-sensei! Nothing!" They replied altogether. Kyouta's eyed widened as he murmured loud yet he was still held back. Every hand was so strong against his mouth that he couldn't breathe.

"I won't believe you!" teased a girl from the left side of the class. The rest giggled. "I don't want to believe that you're married to some girl!"

Laughing with them, Shishio raised his left hand up and showed everyone the gold ring on his finger. The jewel gleamed under the light.

"So. Am I lying to you now, Yuki-chan?" Shishio teased them. "Sorry ladies, I love you too but I am taken. Better luck next time."

"Wahahaha!"

"Wow, congratulations sensei!"

"Congratulations!"

"Does that mean we get a bonus for our prelims this time?"

"Wahahaha! Yeah you should give us Sensei!"

"Now, now settle down everyone," Shishio said, raising his hands up to silence them. Everyone obeyed and pretty soon the entire class went back to normal.

"Sorry that won't ever happen in your lifetime. You have to do your best in your studies and not rely on my bonus because I would only give that whenever I want to and when I see you worthy of such one."

"Now, I want you all to promise me one thing. I do hope that tomorrow, you will all show the same courtesy, cooperation and kindness to your teacher just as you had done to me. Your new teacher is not strict, but kind and friendly. Don't worry about getting bitten or stuff."

Shishio then smiled warmly again. "Okay?"

"Yes, Shishio-sensei!" the students answered in unison.

"Alright. Let's begin the subject. Kindly get your textbook and open to page 6. This will be your first lesson."

During recess after Social Studies with Shishio, some of the homeroom students gathered around their classmate's table.

"Listening to EXILE again, Mio-chan?" a boy laughed while taking a cd cover from the girl's desk. "So this is their new album?"

Fuming, the girl named Mio grabbed the cover from him and placed the cd back on her desk. "Of course I'm listening to it because they're my favorite! Tsurutani Oneesan gave it to me as birthday gift! She rarely sends me nowadays since her marriage with her classmate. So of course I'm cherishing this."

"Hey. That's odd," said another girl reading the album page.

"What?" Mio asked.

"The band's producer is new. It says Mamura," the girl replied.

"Yeah, Oneesan told me that producer Mamura was her old classmate who was shy around girls during high school. And he loves to listen to music."

"What – that Mamura?!" shrieked a guy's voice.

The students bolted in their seats to see the owner of such voice. He was standing looking at them wide eyed in surprise. It was funny how he looked all messed up right now. The milk was splashed all over his face. He probably choked and blew on it when he heard the name.

"Why are you all shock, Kazuki-san?" one of the boys asked. The guy named Kazuki wiped his face.

"W-well. . . It's just that the guy named Mamura was actually the person in the legend!" he replied.

"The legend?" asked one of the boys. They began to look very surprised, as if a lightning bolt had just hit them.

"Yeah," Kazuki said. He took an empty seat across from them and sipped his milk. "That one."

"What legend?" asked the girl.

"_The Legend of Daytime Shooting Star, you idiot_!" Mio and the rest snapped together.

"Geez… Yumi-san. How come you're all clueless about this!" Mio said, sighing deeply and placed a hand under her chin, eyeing her friend deeply. "This is the famous legend in our school you know!"

"Sorry but I've never heard of such a thing," Yumi said. "So there's actually a legend going in our school?"

"Yes. Haaaay…. I want a guy like Shishio-sensei!" Mio sighed, blushing and laid her head on her arms as she lean on her desk, hugging herself. "Mm I want to fall in love!"

"Me too!"

"Same here!"

"Hey… What's the Legend of Daytime Shooting star all about?" Yumi asked with furrows on her brows. "And why Shishio sensei?"

"Because he's in it," Mio answered.

"Neh, tell me!" Yumi urged her friends.

After a few seconds of silence, and looking at each other, Kazuki took the urge to tell the story. First, he looked around them, making sure no one would bother them let alone to make sure that Shishio-sensei wasn't around. Then Kazuki leaned forward and talked in his low voice, almost a whisper.

"Okay. Listen very carefully, Yumi-san. Let me remind you first that as I go along, don't butt in. You see, even I am excited every time this story is mentioned, because this story is all about romance. And it also tells about Shishio-sensei in particular. Can you promise, Yumi-chan?"

The girl nodded, eager to listen. "Mm! Promise!"

"Alright," Kazuki said. He rested his arms at the back of his chair. "This legend has been going around in our school for years now. Some of the students actually believed it, while others don't. . . The story goes like this. . . It was said that a long time ago, Shishio-sensei fell madly in love with his student. Back then, he was their homeroom teacher. The girl's name is Yosano. . . Sensei would call her Chun-chun, a weird nickname. Only he would call her that. This is a difficult relationship, and a lot of things happened. Even things that involved a love triangle between her, Shishio-sensei and that guy named Mamura, who was Yosano's classmate happened. . . Mamura was shy around girls and never talked to them. He sat beside Yosano in class. After being good friends with Yosano, he gradually changed around girls. But even with his involvement, the two stayed in love together. Later on, Yosano and Mamura graduated high school. . . Yosano wanted to become a teacher just like Shishio-sensei, so she went to university to study the course. Around that time, sensei also went to the same university to pursue a Master's degree. This time their relationship was not secretive, because now Yosano is not his student anymore. . . Then another batch of things happened, a lot of them, though I don't know what they were. It was said though that sensei's girl classmate was involved. Another love triangle, with a new classmate of Yosano involved too. . . Still, Shishio-sensei and Yosano stayed stronger together in love. Yosano loved Shishio-sensei. And right after she graduated, Shishio-sensei proposed to her and they got married. Then they lived happily ever after. . . I don't know the rest of the story after that. But this is always the story being told and passed around the campus."

"That may be real or not. But I think that story is so wonderful," Yumi said, smiling dreamily. "I can see why you guys are thrilled."

**##########=====xxx=====##########**

* * *

The next day, the same students gathered together across Mio's table. It was now Kazuki's turn and the rest of the gang to be really shocked.

"What?!"

"I'm telling you, it's actually true!" Mio said. "The Legend of Daytime Shooting Star is in fact real! My sister said so!"

"And why are we supposed to believe you?" asked Yumi.

"Because Tsuru-Oneesan and Inukai-Aniki told me around dinner last night that they were Yosano's classmates!" Mio replied. Whispering in a low voice, she then told them what happened that night. . .

**{**_"Tsuru-Oneesan, have you heard about the legend in our school?" Mio asked as Tsurutani passed bowls of rice around the dining table. After giving all the bowls, she fixed her hair up in a high bun._

"_What legend?" Inukai asked his sister-in-law. "Was there such a thing?"_

"_Nah, I don't think so," Tsurutani said as she sat beside her husband. "Never heard of that back in our days."_

"_Yes, there is! It's called The Legend of Daytime Shooting Star," Mio replied. "You should know about it!"_

_Both Inukai and Tsuru's eyes went wide._

"_What?" Tsuru said. "Don't know there was such a legend like that!"_

"_And could you tell us what's that all about?" Inukai asked._

"_Well, it was said that some believed it, others didn't. Shishio-sensei fell madly in love with her student. That he was their homeroom teacher. And that the student's name is Suzume Yosano. Sensei was the only one who calls her with a weird nickname that is Chun-chun. And that Suzume considered Sensei her daytime shooting star. . . That's how the name of the legend came to be because at first people would just tell about the story. So they created a name to it. . ."_

_Just as Mio said those words, the couple suddenly stopped eating and went silent. Now their eyes went wider. Mio noticed a change in their looks and wondered about the shock herself. Mio watched as her elder sister leaned close while she elbowed her husband then held his shoulder._

"_Go on!" Inukai urged eagerly, clicking his chopsticks. Tsurutani nodded fast._

"_O-okay. Well, in school there was a love triangle involved between her, Shishio-sensei and Mamura. It was said that Mamura was shy around girls and that it was because of Suzume that he changed around them. People in the school said that despite the love triangle, the two stayed close together and that Suzume loved sensei deeply. She took the same course as sensei when she graduated high school together with others. When she was in university, they said that the two continued to face another love triangle with each of their classmates, but they remained close. Then they married and lived happily ever after. And that's the legend."_

_After a few moments of silence, Mio said, "So you guys know about it, right? You two looked shocked a while ago."_

_Tsurutani and Inukai looked at each other. Never blinking, their faces broke and before they could hold it the dining room was immediately filled with loud, roaring laughter._

"_WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" the couple laughed in unison. "THEY SAID THAT?!"_

"_HOLY CRAP–! SERIOUSLY?! THAT ACTUALLY BECAME A LEGEND NOW?!" Inukai shrieked. "I THOUGHT IT WAS DIFFERENT STORY!"_

"_I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT IT! HO-HOLD ON. DOES THAT MEAN THEY'RE ACTUALLY SERIOUS ABOUT IT JUST AS HER RIGHT NOW!" Tsurutani said._

"_Why of course that's why they called it now the legend!"_

"_Oh my God!" Tsurutani said. She picked up her cellphone from the counter. "This is great honey! We gotta tell Suzume and the others!"_

_Inukai stood up and held her back. "No! Call Mamura first!"_

_The two broke in loud giggles again. _

"_I wonder what he's going to say now!" Tsurutani said._

"_Wait a minute! You guys – wait!" Mio said, holding her hand up. "What's with that and why mention that person Suzume? So the people involved are actually real people?!"_

"_Of course those people besides Sensei are real persons!" Tsurutani quipped._

"_Yeah, because Suzume and Mamura were our classmates!" Inukai said. "We're best friends!"_

_Now it was Mio's turn to feel as if a big load of ice was dropped down her. The couple laughed harder to see their sister's reaction. They took a few moments before they finally settled back to normal, still smiling._

"_Okay, neechan. We gotta clear up this misunderstanding," Tsurutani said. "That story was not a legend at first. We started a rumor just for fun back in high school, during about. . . senior year. It was made among a group of our best friends Nekota, Minagawa, Kameyoshi and Sarumaru."_

"_Yeah, and we just want to share our happiness with others seeing that Shishio-sensei and Suzume-san went very close and we just made up stories about them when we found out they were in the same university," Inukai added. "We just didn't expect our rumor to have spread so much to this degree that it would actually turn into a legend in the future!"_

"_I mean, you guys know the exact details about it that it freaks us out! But you're definitely right on that. Suzume-san took the same course as Sensei's back then and now she graduated the Master's degree," Tsurutani said. "She planned on coming back to our school to teach. It's actually amazing how our rumor became a legend now!"_

"_Did Suzume-san and Sensei know about this?" Inukai asked his wife._

"_I bet they didn't until now!" Tsuru replied. Both of them giggled, clutching the funny stitch on their sides. She then turned to face her younger sister. "Mio-chan, did Shishio-sensei found out about it?"_

_Mio shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Every time this was told, people would do it in whispers because they are afraid Sensei might overhear them. Oneesan, where is the girl named Suzume Yosano right now?"_

"_Ah - Suzume__-san? Oh, well she's doing great," Tsurutani answered. "She's two months pregnant with their child now. She told us we would be the godparents together with the others!"_

_Inukai was all bright. "WOW. AWESOME. That's how famous it is. I think we really did a good job, hon. The Legend of Daytime Shooting Star–"_

"–_Nice title isn't it? Hahaha!" Tsuru laughed with him. _**}**

"So that's how it happened then?" Kazuki said, his voice back to normal. He looked very surprised to hear such news.

"Yeah, unbelievable isn't it?" Mio said.

Meanwhile, students from other classes who were standing outside their rooms looked up and stared at a mysterious beauty walking down the hallway. They were unsure if they would greet this person or not. They whispered to each other how beautiful this person really was. When the person passed by, the students would become speechless and looked from head to toe. They stared at the flawless feet in heels walking gracefully on the floor. Every step it took, the heels would echo softly. . .

"If that's the case, then where is the girl named Suzume Yosano now?" Yumi asked.

Just as Mio was about to answer her, the door clattered open. Everyone stopped and looked speechless at the lovely woman standing on the door, clutching the brown leathered class record close to her. Her long, brown wavy hair tumbled down her shoulders. She looked pretty and feminine with the simple make-up on her face and her tangerine, floral dress. The star pendant on her necklace gleamed under the bright light.

"Okay. Everyone get back to your seats. Class is starting," she said as she walked to the desk.

Without another word, every student rushed back to their tables and sat quietly. They all looked perturbed at the beautiful sight in front of them. They all thought that perhaps this woman was their homeroom teacher Shishio-sensei had talked about.

As soon as everyone had settled down in silence, the woman smiled warmly at them.

"Good morning to all of you," she started. Her soft, cool voice echoed throughout the classroom. "It's good to finally see you today. First, I want to apologize for not coming here yesterday. I had to take a full day rest because of my pregnancy. I am two months pregnant."

Everyone took such news and looked at each other in amazement. The woman continued.

"Alright, now let me introduce myself to you," she said. She turned around, took the chalk and wrote her name on the blackboard. When she finished writing and faced her students again, the entire class dropped their jaws and became white eyed in surprise.

**Shishio Suzume**

"My name is Shishio Suzume. I will be your homeroom teacher for this school year. Nice to meet you," Suzume said, smiling warmly at them.

"I was a student here before just like you. . . So there are some things that didn't change after all. It feels nostalgic seeing the same uniform we wore before."

When Yosano said that, the jaws dropped more.

"So I am excited to be back here and teach my very first batch of students. Let's all work hard together."

Before anyone could sink this introduction and ask her something, a sudden loud knock bolted them alert. They turned to see Shishio-sensei standing on the door.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting you guys," Shishio said, smiling warmly at them. "I'll only take a little while. Mind if I borrow your sensei for a moment?"

Because all of them were still taking time to swallow everything in, the students just nodded quietly. Suzume didn't know whether to laugh softly or not. She turned to Shishio.

"Alright. What is it, Shishio-sensei?" Suzume asked politely amidst the funny silence. Everyone could hear the word they said.

"Sensei, it seems you've mistakenly brought the wrong class record," Shishio answered.

"EH–!"

Even the students dropped their jaws lower now. Their eyes turned white.

"You sure? No, I don't think so. This class record is mine," Suzume denied. She took the class record up from her desk.

Shishio continued to smile warmly. He raised his left hand a bit to show a class record covered with brown leather. "I think you're wrong. This one is yours. That one you're holding up is mine."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Mhm, yes."

"I'm telling you it's mine."

"Really? See the name on it and tell me it's yours."

Quickly, chibi Suzume opened the class record and sure, the name behind the cover said "Shishio Satsuki". Suzume slammed the record shut. She felt a burning steam rushed to her cheeks.

"Yeah. You were right. It's yours," Suzume said. She handed the class record to him. "I'm sorry."

Shishio just smiled all the more, feeling the need to anticipate this good moment. Today was a good time though because they had a funny audience.

"Next time Chun-Chun, kindly check our class records before you take it to class, okay?" he teased as he handed the class record to her. "Please don't forget it."

Embarassed, Suzume couldn't do anything but nod. "O. . . o-kay."

Shishio patted her head.

"Don't worry. I'll buy different class records so there'll be no more mistakes," he said.

Suzume nodded quietly again. She looked up and saw him gave a wink as he turned.

"I'll see you at lunch, Dear. Take care," Shishio said softly, holding his class record to his shoulder. He then faced the class and waved.

"I'll see you guys later in Math. Be a good kid and listen to your Shishio Suzume-sensei, okay? Buh-bye!"

The moment the door clattered to a shut, Suzume turned to look at her poor frozen students. All of them seemed like a gust of snowstorm blew hard at them. All their eyes were completely white, and their jaws seemed to drop on their desks. Just then, the entire classroom gave a loud buzz.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH–?!"

"You're actually Suzume, Sensei?!"

"Oh my God–! So you're the Suzume Yosano in the legend?!"

"I can't believe it! The story is really true then!"

"You are Shishio-sensei's wife he talked to us about?! Come to think of it, you're also wearing a wedding ring on your finger!"

"Yeah I saw that too when you raised the class record up!"

"And he called you Chun-Chun!"

"Yeah no mistake it was really you!"

"IS THIS FOR REAAAAAAAAAL?!"

Suzume couldn't believe this. It seemed that the hot steam burning a few seconds ago now suddenly felt like a stream of ice cold water rushing down the sides of her face. This was just incredible.

"Uuhh. . . How should I say this. . ." Suzume muttered, looking at her quiet students. All their eyes were filled with curiosity and were fixed on her in silence. They wouldn't be satisfied unless they hear the truth. Though she didn't know what this buzz was about.

"Umm, yes. . . I was Suzume Yosano and I'm now married to Shishio-sensei. So yes. . . Umm, I didn't know how you knew about my nickname, because sensei was the only one who called me that. So, I guess you're all right. . . And what is that legend you were all saying?"

"The Legend of Daytime Shooting Star," Mio answered. Suzume looked at her, very puzzled.

"Legend of what? Daytime Shooting Star? What's that about?"

Yumi, Mio, Kazuki and others looked at each other and told Suzume everything about the story. When they were all finished, Suzume's cheeks were filled with hot steam again, though this time it didn't burn incredibly hot compared before.

"So that is really true."

"Yeah. . ."

"H-how. . . How did you guys know all that?" Suzume asked them, her voice almost a whisper. Luckily she still had the ability to talk.

"It was just passed around the school," answered one student from Suzume's right.

"Yeah, we didn't know where it actually came from," added one from her left.

"But I think I know who they were now," Mio said from the middle left of the class. The rest of the students turned in shock at her.

"So. . . who are they, Mio-chan?" Suzume asked.

"Well, it was my elder sister Tsurutani and Inukai Aniki who told me last night."

"Tsuru. . Inu. . .You mean Tsuru-san and Inukai-san?! You're the little sister of Tsuru-san?"

"Yeah. . . I am. And they said you guys were classmates."

Suzume felt another avalanche of snow swept down at her. She muttered in a funny squirrel voice. "Haha. . yeah. . yeah them. I can't believe it. Those damn idiots. I bet they're all laughing hard."

"Yes, they did last night, Shishio-sensei. They said they did it with some people called Nekota, Minagawa, Kameyoshi and–"

"–Sarumaru yeah. Ngh! Those guys!" Suzume said, fuming. Watching her teacher whose facial skin turned into almost the color of an apple, Mio smiled for the first time and giggled with the others. Suzume broke the chalk in her hand.

"I'm going to get them for this. I promise!"

Mio and the rest of the class now understood everything and how true the legend really was. After Mio explained everything to everyone, and with Yosano agreeing to what she said, the result was now clear. The entire class came to believe the rumor about their two teachers that was now turned into a legend.

"This is amazing, Shishio-sensei. I really think your love story is really wonderful," Yumi said. Others nodded in agreement.

"Me too!" Mio said.

"Yeah, same here," Kazuki said.

"Even Shishio-sensei told us that he's happy to marry you. 'The one I deeply love' he said," added a girl at the front.

"Yeah, and he showed us his ring!"

"We're sorry for freaking out loud like that a while ago, sensei," a guy from the far back said. "We just couldn't believe everything we heard."

"Yeah, we're all alarmed. But now we believe it. Sorry, sensei."

"It's okay, I forgive you," Suzume said, sensing the kindness in their hearts. These teenagers are harmless after all, as what Shishio told her yesterday. "It's not your fault, but my idiot best friends."

"Sensei, we promise to be good this school year. For you!" said a guy from the corner.

"Yes we will sensei!"

"We'll study hard too!"

"From now on, we'll call you Mama Sensei!"

"And Shishio-sensei, Papa Sensei!"

Suzume was sweating bullets. Would she laugh with this comment or not? _"What the. . . I don't know what the heck had gotten into their heads,"_ Suzume thought. She smiled warmly at them. "Okay, do your best."

"We will, Mama Sensei!"

"_Mama Sensei, huh. This is weird. But I'll forgive them for this. Guess I can live with that nickname. For a teacher this time," _Suzume thought to herself. Then a smile lit on her face.

"Okay, promise me that!" she said.

"Hai! Mama Sensei!"

What had been a homeroom now became something of a talk show. But now that things about the past had been cleared up, Suzume went back to teaching Social Studies, the first subject of the day, although more time was taken since homeroom because of the commotion earlier. Suzume continued teaching in the manner that amazed her students. As she discussed her lesson, Suzume would pace slowly around the classroom, passing her students in the aisle once in a while. Other teachers would just stay in one place, behind their desk. But Shishio and Suzume were different. It seemed as though she knew about the subject matter, as if she had memorized the book.

Once the subject was done in the other class, Suzume dismissed her students.

"Don't forget to study these pages and do your homework on pages 15 to 17. I'll check that tomorrow," Suzume said.

"Yes, Sensei."

"Okay, have a good lunch. Class dismissed."

**##########=====xxx=====##########**

* * *

During lunch, Suzume's homeroom students: Mio, Kazuki, Yumi and others were gathered under a big tree outside the campus. It overlooked the soccer field just below the hill. While they were happily eating and talking, a group of high school students from the different class came to them. They were about the same age as Mio's group, so they were the fellow batchmates. For a few minutes, the two groups began arguing about the legend.

"Don't you guys were actually making things up about that damn legend?" said a girl from the group.

"I don't care if you guys believe that or not," Yumi argued back and flipped her hair. "Nobody is asking you."

A guy in front fired back. "Heh! There's just no way Shishio-sensei's wife is that low countryside old woman–!"

A sudden slap came from Mio's hand. The guy swayed back and held the burning pain on his cheek.

"What the–!"

"Dare to mention low about our homeroom teacher again like that, Mori-san. . . and I swear I'll break you limb from limb," Mio snapped. Her eyes glared cold daggers at the surprised guy. "Who cares if we end up in the principal's office. I'LL KILL YOU, MORI."

The guy named Mori glanced from Mio to her angry friends standing behind her. "Haha, you're not serious aren't you?"

Instead, Kazuki and the rest of Mio's friends also stared coldly back at him. Some folded their arms, others with hands on their sides.

Just before anyone could say anything, they heard a group of girls greeted Suzume from afar.

"Ah – hello Shishio-sensei!" they greeted together.

The two groups turned and watched as Suzume looked at the girls on the covered walkway and smiled warmly in the usual way. She was carrying cloth-wrapped bentos in both hands.

"Ah. . . Good morning to you. Did you take your lunch girls?" Suzume asked with a warm smile.

"Not yet," one replied.

"We're about to," the other girl added.

"You should go and eat now," Suzume said. "See you later."

"Hai! See you later, sensei!"

The moment Suzume disappeared and entered the school, the two groups looked back at each other.

"Until we see and hear the proof, we won't believe you!" Mori said.

"Believe all you want then!" Mio said.

"If you want, we'll accompany you following her," Kazuki added. "We have to be careful not to get noticed."

"Alright then, let's go!"

The homeroom students and Mori's group sneaked a few meters behind Suzume and followed her all the way to the upper floor. The students hid on the corners, watching at Suzume walking along the corridor, greeting a few students on the way until she arrived at Shishio's Social Studies office. She saw the door was left open and didn't bother to knock. She leaned and looked inside.

"Knock, knock. Am I disturbing you, Shishio-sensei?" Suzume said.

"Ah – it's you, Dear. Come in!" said Shishio's voice.

"You know you should stop calling me Dear while we're here in school," Suzume complained.

"Why not? I like calling you that."

"I don't want to."

"At least let me do so when we're alone here."

As the couple were talking, Mori's group looked at Mio and the others.

"See that?!" Yumi hissed. They turned to look back again and saw that Suzume had disappeared from the hallway and was now inside the office talking to Shishio. The group tiptoed just outside the open door, listening with open wide ears.

"–yeah just leave it open, I feel hot in here too," Shishio's voice said. "We should propose an air condition for this office during the meeting, haha."

"That won't happen. I don't think the principal will approve of that," Suzume's voice said. "So I'll be moving here next week, huh."

"Yeah. Isn't that good, though? Your Master's course finally paid off. You have your own office here with me," Shishio said. "I finally won't get to be alone."

"You have to help me move my things," Suzume said. "Don't worry, they're not that many."

"Sure. Finally, my Chun-chun giving me company here for the rest of my life," Shishio said. "This office felt like a hermit's cave for years. It's weird but to be honest, I sometimes talk and laugh to myself."

"You're overexaggerating. That's hunger. Now come on here, let's eat."

One by one, the students' heads popped in on top of one another and across from each other, just two inches behind the door, enough for their eyes to watch. The couple sat on each corners of the table beside the open window at the far left side of the office. Suzume's back was at the window, and Shishio was on the side of the table, facing the door. With this position, the students could see their faces clearly.

"Wow. So this is mine?" Shishio said, smiling as he looked at his big bento and the rest of the dishes on the tables. He smelled the aroma. "Hmmm, smells good! I'm getting hungrier."

Suzume smiled as she watched her beloved husband prayed and quickly grabbed his chopsticks. He took a big bite and closed his eyes. "Mmm, mmm, mmm!"

"How's it?" Yosano asked.

"Mmm! Really good, Dear. So good!" Shishio said, taking more from his bento and ate happily.

"That's nice you liked it."

"Mmm. This is far from the same cold bento I've always bought from the convenience store before," Shishio said. He then looked at his darling wife and smiled lovingly.

"Nothing beats your home-cooked meals, Dear," Shishio said.

"I made them just for you. . ."

Shishio bent down to Suzume's stomach.

"Mommy's good with cooking, right baby?" Shishio said softly, caressing the bump with his hand. "You gotta eat a lot too. Remember this babe, the shortest way to a man's heart is the stomach."

He went back up and leaned close to Suzume, staring longingly at her. Their lips met, and the two gave a soft kiss. He kissed her again softly.

"Thank you. . ."

"Mm. You're welcome. . ."

Shishio whispered low in her lips. "Chun-chun. Can you cook me my favorite nabe tonight? Please. . ."

"Okay. . . I will."

As they kissed again, the students' heads were immediately filled with deep red. Such love for a mere thank you and what a request! Who could say no to that!

For a few moments that seemed like months, the couple broke off and the air was filled with loving conversation again as they went back to eating.

"How was your rest yesterday?" Shishio asked.

"Good. I kept eating the fruits you brought the other day," Suzume said, picking up the food from the bento across from her. "There was nothing left now. Sorry."

"Wow. How bad of you. You never leave me anything at all?" Shishio said with a surprise in his eyes.

"Hehe. It's your child's fault it wanted to eat a lot not mine!"

"That's fine, as long as it wants to eat them," Shishio said. "Why don't we go shopping for groceries later after class? Let's also buy fresh fruits."

"Good timing. I was about to say that because there were few vegetables in the fridge."

"Okay. Let's do that."

Then after a while, they talked about the legend.

"Hmmm. . . Yeah, I bet it must be them. I know it," Shishio said. "I get the feeling Kameyoshi and Tsurutani did it first. Then–"

"–Nekota," Suzume added.

"Right. Then Inukai and Minagawa."

"Yes, but when though? I mean I never heard them mentioned something about it at all when I was still a student."

"They probably started the rumor while you are not around, Dear?"

"Impossible. If that was the case, I would have known about it or heard about it in the campus. Even Mamura would have told me about it. . Ah, right. He never believes rumors."

"They just did that maybe as a joke. You know about how things were in school while you were still my student."

"How come I didn't know about it?"

"Come on, Dear. It was just a rumor turned legend now. You're the famous Suzume Yosano in the story! Don't you like to be the star in the campus? Hehe. You and I are legends!"

While the couple were having a funny debate, Mori and his group now believed Suzume's homeroom students after they overheard the truth.

**##########=====xxx=====##########**

* * *

The rest of the afternoon, right after classes, Mio and her friends Kazuki, Hiroaki and Yumi thought they could finally go home in peace. Not for long, because another group of students from the different year argued with them again. This time their numbers grew. There were about ten of them facing Mio's group. All of them still think that the legend is not true and that they don't want to believe that Mio's group's homeroom teacher Shishio Suzume was the Suzume Yosano in the story and was now Shishio's wife.

"What will you do then if we are true?" Kazuki asked them. "You'd better do something fruitful to us if we prove you wrong."

Mio held her arm out, stopping Kazuki. She smiled a devilish grin, one that mirrored Nekota. "No. I want you guys to give me a back massage, full manicure and pedicure for three months straight!"

"What?!" the group snapped in shock.

"I think that's a good idea instead of something foolish," Yumi added with a laugh. "If we are right, all of you must serve each one of us together for three months straight. That's not too much to ask."

"I think I'll go with that one too," Kazuki said. "I mean come on guys, we are only four. You're ten. Group yourselves and do what we wanted you guys to do. Three months. No payment needed. Can you guarantee that?"

"Remember. Even Mori's group agreed to do us a favor!" Hiroaki added. "It's not that difficult!"

"Okay okay. What do you want us to do then!" one of the girls asked furiously.

"Like I said before. I want back massage, full manicure and pedicure!" Mio said with a smile.

"I want a back massage too and do my hair," Yumi said, flipping her long, gorgeous blonde hair. "Simple!"

"Prepare us lunch and bring bentos everyday," Kazuki added. "Complete with drinks. And carry our bags."

"And I want you guys to do our homework on all subjects," Hiroaki said. Kazuki gave him a high five.

"We promise you. You're all wrong!" the guy on the back said.

"That's why we said to come along with us now and follow them!" Mio said. "Otherwise, just forget about it and continue to become obsessed idiots with the so-called legend that didn't exist now because they're for real!"

"We still have time to catch up to them," Hiroaki added. He glanced at his watch. "They still haven't come out yet."

"You're still saying that she's his wife!"

"Of course she is his wife!"

Before the group could argue any longer, they heard some students coming out of the school and talking to Shishio and Suzume. Quickly, Mio's group and the others hid behind trees and bushes. The students big goodbye to the two teachers and hurried out of the gate. The couple was left alone.

Behind their hiding places, the students slowly popped their heads out and watched the two senseis walking close together.

While they were walking to the gate, Shishio rummaged in his pocket and took out his cigarette and favorite lighter. Just as he was about to lit the cigar, Suzume took it and threw it away.

"That surprised me. I thought you were alright with me doing it, Chun-chun?" Shishio said.

"Stop that while I'm around," Suzume said calmly. "It's not good for me, the baby and for you too. Another thing, I'm alright with it but now it has become a habit of yours."

"I didn't notice that," he said. Suzume looked up at him.

"I'm telling you that it is, and you're on the second pack," she said. She then walked ahead.

"Really?!"

Suzume stopped and turned around to face him.

"Come on. You want to die now and leave me behind as a young widow with us all alone?"

Before Shishio could answer, the students saw Suzume suddenly swayed a bit and covered her mouth. She sounded as if she was about to vomit. Shishio rushed to her and held her arm to keep her still.

"Chun-chun! You alright?!" Shishio panicked. Suzume settled herself and breathed deeply. She then opened her eyes and stood straight.

"Yeah. . .Yeah, I'm fine," Suzume replied. "It's just the smell of cigar a while ago. That made me dizzy."

Shishio now looked down at her with worried eyes. He placed his arm across her shoulder and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry to keep you worrying about me. . . I'll quit. I love you both."

"Thank you. . . yeah you should, Dear."

"Can you still walk? We'll drop the store and head straight home so you could rest."

"No, no, it's alright. Don't worry, I'm fine. Let's go to the store. . I want strawberries, pitted cherries and apples right now, Dear."

Shishio gave a hearty laugh and continued walking with her.

"Hehe, those fruits again? Did the baby asked for it? Hehe no oranges, kiwi fruits or mangoes at least?"

"Hehehe, yeah I think it does. And no, not those."

"If that's so, we can make a good smoothie tonight."

"I want to eat seafoods, too."

As soon as they were out of the gate, the students hurried out and continue to follow the couple. Along the way, Shishio and Suzume talked. When the couple reached the store, the students hid behind every shelves, watching as the couple bought all the fruits, poultry, seafoods and vegetables that Yosano wanted. At counter, while waiting for Shishio to pay for the groceries, Suzume picked up her phone and called her uncle to come over to the house later, so he could cook the seafood dinner tonight, while Suzume will be the one to cook Shishio's favorite food.

During the rest of the journey back home, Shishio continued to lay his arm over Suzume. He did that since they got out of school together, right after Suzume didn't felt good. He carried the heavy grocery bags in one hand, the other holding Suzume who was carrying the lighter bags.

Then the couple stopped for a while at a park. The students hid behind trees while some hid behind the slides. They watched Suzume sat on the bench, with her leg to Shishio, who was bent on one knee.

"The doctor said this is Edema. And it will continue to be like this until you deliver the baby," Shishio said, massaging her calf.

"Oh, I feel like I'm beginning to feel heavy," Suzume said, closing her eyes as she leaned on the bench. "My feet started hurting in school."

"Don't strain yourself too hard while standing, Dear. Try to walk around more when you're teaching."

"Yeah, I'll do that tomorrow."

The students watched Suzume opened her eyes and looked up to the evening sky.

"It's surprising there are no shooting stars lately," Shishio said. "Have you noticed it?"

"Mmm… Remember this bench?" Suzume asked as she stared down at her husband. "It was the place I saw you for the second time on the very same day."

Shishio looked up and smiled warmly back at her. "Yeah, and you were sleeping like a poor, lost kitten. Hehehe."

"You know Dear, that was also the first time I saw your star-like mole."

"Yeah? Hmm let me guess. Was it while I was carrying you?" he asked.

"Hehe. . . Mhm. . ."

"Sneaky beaky you. . . So you were actually awake?"

"No. I mean, kinda.. I felt really tired and when I opened my eyes, I opened them slightly when I saw it… That was when I thought I saw my daytime shooting star. . . Can you believe that?"

"Yeah. . . That's amazing it was me. . ." Shishio said. Then he suddenly teased his wife. "I thought you were just dreaming, hehehe. By the way, you were quite heavy for a countrysider."

Suzume quickly pulled her leg back and stood up, fuming.

"NGH! ANATA!"

"Hey. Sshh! Don't shout in the park, Dear. You'll wake the birds up."

"It's because you've been teasing me a lot today! Well you always do that ever since I was your student! You, Katsuki!"

Suzume picked up her bag and the light groceries on the bench.

"Sorry, sorry. I felt tempted to do so," Shishio said as he stood up.

"Well until now you keep doing it. Just stop!" Suzume said as she turned around and began to walk away. "Come on, let's go home!"

"Oh, you're better now?" Shishio teased.

Suzume was already red in the face when she turned around. She was about to raise her hand and hit him with her bag.

"Yeah. I think my Chun-chun is better now," Shishio answered to himself, smiling wide.

"ARE YOU COMING, KATSUKI OR WHAT–?!"

"Hehe okay, okay I'm coming. Just calm down, Dear," Shishio said as he picked up the bags and smiled. Suzume would always call him by his given name only when he made her got angry over something, just like this, or when Shishio teased her to the point of annoyance. But Shishio liked it, because it was Suzume who called him by his first name, and not any other girl. It was his beloved wife whom he loved so much with his entire life. The woman who also gave him the most precious gift a father would be so proud of. Soon, in seven months time, Shishio was finally going to become a father. How he looked so forward to that. Shishio put his arm across Suzume's shoulder again and continued to walk towards their home.

The students went out from their hiding site and continued to follow the couple. On and on Shishio and Suzume talked along the way, with Shishio holding Suzume close to her and the students hiding behind corners and lightposts until they saw the couple entered the gate of their wonderful two-storey house.

The house might not be the grandest in the neighborhood, but it looked simple. Yet the house was the biggest and the tallest in the block. It was in western style, built strongly in stone with dark gray roof and a balcony at the upper front floor. The house had a small, beautiful garden with a lush, flowery landscape. This was the dream house came true of Shishio and Suzume, and the house was the result of all their hardwork and Shishio's savings during the past ten years.

The couple went up the front stairs toward the oak doors. As Shishio rummaged for the key on his bag, the students who hid at the far corner looked at the engraved name on the stone that said 'Shishio.' Now that confirmed it.

Smiling devilish in victory, Mio, Kazuki, Hiroaki and Yumi turned to look at the losers.

"So! Our team won," Mio said. "You guys still believe we are lying?"

"No. I think that's enough," one of the guys said.

"Yeah. It's amazing that the legend is actually real. We believe you now," the girl on the front said.

"It's unbelievable."

"Now that scene answered all your questions, you'd better start our agreement tomorrow," Kazuki said.

The entire group was now sweating bullets. There was no point in arguing now. They had seen everything and Mio's explanation was all clear to them. Shishio's romantic partner was his student named Suzume, who was now his beloved wife and the Social Studies teacher in their school. To top it off, the students discovered that their Suzume-sensei was in fact pregnant with their child. There was nothing more that they couldn't believe but what they had seen with their eyes.

Watching the couple together in good terms the entire day, the students couldn't argue that Shishio and Suzume were living such happy lives together and welcomed a new bundle of joy into their lives. That alone was enough to share their happiness.

"So? You guys up for it?" asked Kazuki.

Reluctantly, the group answered in one voice.

"Yes."

Little did they know, a bright star shot across the sky. At that moment, Shishio and Suzume were staring happily up at it.

"Finally, it appears," Suzume whispered.

"Ah. Good thing it came properly this time instead of the day," Shishio said. He then opened the door and held it for his wife to enter first.

"Yes. But I still want it to appear during the day just like last time," Suzume said. She then turned her head to look up at him. "Back when we were together."

Shishio smiled warmly at her and kissed her.

"Don't worry, it will come," he said.

Suzume then entered inside their house and following her wake, Shishio closed the front door shut.

**##########=====xxx=====##########**

* * *

The following months met the students with wonderful news. One year later, during the school's festival, Mio and the rest of the homeroom students, together with the others in the school were shocked to see the real people involved in the Legend of Daytime Shooting Star coming back to their alma mater to join the feast; the group of best friends who started the rumor: Nekota, Tsurutani and her husband Inukai, Kameyoshi, Sarumaru and Minagawa. They were acting exactly as the legend had mentioned. There were also other members of the alumni gathered around the campus. Then the famous EXILE's producer Mamura came, who immediately blushed as he was suddenly swarmed by so many girls who wanted his autograph.

Then a few moments later, everyone turned to see Shishio walking with his beautiful wife Suzume, his arm across her shoulder. He went ahead and greeted everyone around them. Suzume was smiling warmly at her best friends and her students. She was finally back to school after a long maternal leave. Walking beside her while holding her hand, was a cute girl about one year old, who clutched a big teddy bear close to her. She looked like a life size doll in a pretty pink, frilly dress. Her long and thick, wavy brown hair was held up in high pigtails tied by pink ribbons. She had a fair complexion as that of milk, with a light natural blush on her round cheeks. Gleaming on her chest was the star pendant on her necklace, the one that Suzume wore before.

Yosano motioned down to the little girl to Shishio. "Go on. Go to papa," Suzume said with a smile.

The little girl took a little while to obey as she looked up at her mother. Then she looked ahead to see her dear father holding out his arms, urging her to come to him. With small feet, the little girl obliged and, biting the teddy bear's ear, walked towards her father.

Shishio bent on one knee and looked at his daughter. "Yuki, say hi to your godparents and everyone in here," Shishio said softly to his little princess.

Her big green eyes sparkled when she stared shyly at everyone. Little Yuki blinked, and with a warm smile that was like Suzume's, she waved her small hand. With a soft, musical voice, little Yuki greeted them.

"Hi. . ."

**##########=====THE END=====#########**


End file.
